The Twins
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Adopted by Aera Jugou. Naruto has a new life with two girls he loves, but his past is catching up with him. A past that he didn't even know about. NarutoHinataShion
1. Love Times Two

Hey people. I just got an idea for a one shot story so I'm going to go with it so here we go. Warning lemon.

I do not own Naruto

The bell had just rung for the end of school and Naruto needed to get home fast. He had seen the twins in their cheerleader outfit and needed to work off some steam. Who were the twins? They had been the girls Naruto had liked since Jr. High, and fallen for in High School. It also didn't help that the two of them were extraordinarily hot. They were Hinata and Shion. The two didn't really act like the other. Hinata was bashful and nice, while Shion was more outgoing but also nice in her way. Naruto had befriended them before they had become cheerleaders, but he was just a nerd so the minute they became cheerleaders they lost touch with them. He did see them when he helped them with their homework but he figured they were just using him, which after they left, left in an attitude of lowness about how easily he was played. It also didn't help that they had two douche boyfriends. Sasuke and Neji. Shion with Sasuke and Hinata with Neji*. The thought made him depressed since those guys always made fun of him and the two did nothing to stop it. Just like today when they called him a sissy when he did his poem in English. It had gotten him an A and humiliation from the two as they got the entire class to laugh at him. Their own poems were more like bad porn and immediately got Fs. But all of that didn't matter; the twins didn't stop the two of their boyfriends from making fun of him and Naruto left the room heartbroken. He wished he hadn't fallen for the twins but knew that he stilled loved them even if it hurt. So he was just going to go home and try to imagine them in his own ideal light. But before he left he heard someone call his name. Two someones. He turned around and saw the twins approaching him. He started to get nervous and looked at the ground. They came up to him with smiles.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" Shion asked.

"Good I guess." Naruto said quietly.

"That's good. Listen me and Hinata need some tutoring, so can we come over?" Shion asked.

"I don't know, I'm a little tired and I really just want to go home have some time to myself." Naruto said not completely lying.

"Please Naruto we really need your help." Hinata pleaded giving him a pout. Even though Naruto wished he never fell for the two and knew he would end up feeling terrible once they left he couldn't resist their plea.

"I guess." He said softly.

"Yeah, thank you Naruto." Hinata said.

"Yeah thanks Naruto, we'll be there in an hour once we go home and change into something more comfortable." She said and with that the two of them left. Naruto just sighed and started to make his way back home. He just hoped that the lesson would be easy and they would leave soon.

An hour later the doorbell rang at Naruto's apartment. He went to his door and opened it. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at what he saw. There was Hinata and Shion in short skirts and shirts that showed their belly buttons.

"Oh Naruto, can we come in?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said motioning them in. They got in and went to the table putting down their stuff. "Uh, so what do you need help with?" He asked

"Oh just the usual stuff, math, science, English." Shion said. Naruto just sighed. Naruto started to go over the stuff with them and by the end they still weren't getting it.

"I still don't get it Naruto." Shion whined.

"It's simple really all you have to do is-." Naruto started.

"Can't you just give us the answers? Please Naruto." Shion pleaded giving him a pout. Naruto couldn't resist and wrote down the answers. He looked at the paper and realized what he's done. He'd given them the answers. He was just their tool.

"Excuse me." Naruto said as he got up. Shion and Hinata just looked up at him surprised and confused as they watched him go to the bathroom. When the door he looked at the mirror. Out of the corning of his eye he saw tears started to form. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He splashed water on his face and took a deep breath. He opened the door and went back to the table.

"Everything alright Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but can you two please leave I'm feeling a bit tired and don't feel up to this right now." He said. The two of them looked up at him shocked.

"You've never asked us to leave even when you were tired. What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yeah, you've always been nice and courteous to us. What's wrong?" Shion asked.

"Nothing, just please leave." Naruto said as he went to the door.

"No not until you tell us what's wrong." Shion said. Hinata nodded.

"No." Naruto said simply. The two of them were shocked. He had never said no to them. Not even when they were younger.

"What do you mean no?" Shion asked.

"Oh now you don't know what know means, should I tell you that too?" Naruto asked sorely. Hinata and Shion were getting more and more shocked at Naruto' attitude. He'd never acted like this.

"What's wrong with you Naruto? Where's that kind guy who would always help us even if it messed up with his schedule or he was tired, huh?" Shion asked.

"He got sick of being you punching bag." Naruto said coldly. The two of them looked at him confused.

"Punching bag, we never treated like a punching bag." Shion said.

"Oh really? Then what's this huh? You two come over here asking me to help you and what happens? I just give you the answers. I help you to the point of cheating and what do I have to show for it? Two girls who don't give me the time of day when I'd give them the entire week and who don't do anything while their boyfriends spit on me. That's all I get for falling for you two." Naruto said with tears down his cheeks. The two of them looked at Naruto; shock written on their faces.

"You've fallen for us?" Hinata asked.

"I liked you two since we met. I fell for you two when we started high school. And look what it got me. Now please leave and never try to speak with me again." Naruto said as he turned the door and was preparing to open it when he felt two pairs of arms around him.

"We're so sorry Naruto. We didn't know. If we had we would have come over sooner." Hinata said.

"What do you mean come over sooner?"

"Silly, we came over here to tell you we broke up with our boyfriends to be with you. We just didn't know if you liked us in return. Why do you think we went home to change into these clothes?" Shion said.

"Bullshit. Don't lie to me." Naruto said. No sooner had he said that was he turned around and his head brought down into a kiss with Hinata. It was Naruto's turn to be shocked. He felt Shion get behind him and start to kiss his neck. Hinata separated from him and looked him in the eyes.

"It's the truth Naruto." She said. Naruto didn't know how to react so he went on instinct and kissed Hinata again, but this time with force. She started to moan into the kiss and was about to start using tongue but Naruto pulled away from her making her groan in disappointed and look to see what happened. Naruto had broken the kiss and turned around and kissed Shion the way he had to Hinata. Shion then pulled away and got next to Hinata. The two took his arms and pulled him to his bedroom. They pushed him down and started to switch back and forth from kissing him to kissing his neck. The two soon got off of him making him snap out of his trance and look up to see them stripping for him. The 'dance' was not making it easy for Naruto to control himself, especially when he saw that the two had come prepared by not wearing underwear. E almost came when he saw their naked forms. Both were so beautiful he couldn't help but stare. Shion smiled at his look and went up to his ear and whispered.

"Why don't you take us stud?" she said in a sultry voice. That was all Naruto needed as he grabbed Hinata and Shion and threw them on the bed. "Silly Naruto you need to get naked too." Shion said. Naruto looked at her and started to strip. He was a little nervous that they wouldn't like what they saw, but did it anyway. Oh and did Hinata and Shion like what they saw. Not only was he in good physical condition, but he was also well endowed.

"Wow, you're big Naruto, bigger than Sasuke at least." Shion said and Hinata agreed about her former boyfriend. Naruto looked slightly heartbroken.

"You guys slept with them?" he asked looking down.

"What? Oh God no! We only went as far as third base. They were pressuring us too much and we didn't like them that much. People just kept pressuring us to go out with them is all." Shion said. Naruto looked relieved. Then he thought a moment and looked confused.

"Um, who do I start with? I mean I love you both equally I just don't know who to start with." Naruto said.

"I say Hinata first. She was the one who said we should come over today so I say her." Shion said smiling. Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded. Naruto went over to her and kissed her. He pushed her down and added tongue. After a while of tongue battling Naruto started to kiss his way down her neck to her breasts. He kissed and licked them, while he kneaded the lonely breast. Hinata was moaning at his actions, which was all the encouragement Naruto needed. He kissed his way down and stopped at her core. He looked at it before giving it a long lick making Hinata shudder and moan. Naruto continued to attach her pussy until she couldn't hold it anymore and screamed Cumming into his awaiting mouth.

After swallowing Hinata's essence Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and with one final nod from Hinata he broke through. Hinata gasped in pain and tried to hold back tears. Naruto saw this and did his best to comfort her with kisses and soft words. She eventually got over the pain and nodded for Naruto to continue. He started out slow but soon both of them were wanting more and with a beg from Hinata for him to go faster Naruto started to lose control. Naruto thrust into Hinata frantically trying to keep the feeling of intense pleasure going along with Hinata's moans of passion. Soon Naruto warned he was about to cum to which she brought his head down into a kiss until they both came. Hinata laid there as Naruto pulled out of her feeling like she was in heaven and only reacted when Naruto pulled all the way out of her giving off a moan of disappointment.

Naruto turned his attention to Shion who was smiling and fingering herself as she watched her sister and love go at it. She smiled at Naruto.

"You don't need to butter me up Naruto just go for it." She said as she took her fingers out of her pussy and spread her legs to welcome him. Naruto just nodded and positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting in. Just like Hinata, Shion cringed in pain but she told Naruto not to stop and continue. Naruto did so but slowly to make sure she was all right before Shion started to beg him to go faster. With that beg Naruto starting to thrust into Shion like this was the last night he could ever spend with them. He continued to ravage her and soon realized she was a rough type and so bit into her neck to mark her as his. He continued his actions until just like Hinata he warned Shion he was close and was again brought into a kiss until they both came. Shion just lay there her body numb from their throws of passion. Naruto pulled out her and went to Hinata and sucked her neck until he saw a hickey there, maker her as his also. He then lay between the two as they snuggled into him. He smiled.

"I love you two." He said giving a kiss to both of them.

"I love you too Naruto." Hinata/Shion said. The three of them drifted off to sleep happy and in each other's loving embrace.

Well I hope everyone liked that story. I just felt like writing a one shot and I did like it. Anyway I've been updating like mad at the time this came out since at that time I'll be leaving again for a short time so sorry about that. It's only for a week. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Thanks. Four Crosses out.


	2. A Day at School

Well people the poll has come to what I can say it's what the people want so I am… continuing the story. So I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for everyone who participated in the poll and I would thank you all again if you checked any polls in my profile that may come after the poll that allowed this to continue.

I do not own Naruto

Naruto was just waking up to a very pleasant feeling. The feeling of two naked beauties lying on his chest. He looked over the two and smiled. He began to stroke both of their heads and smiled as the started to moan in appreciation. He could feel every movement they made and soon their movements started to awake his hormones. He tried to hold back his now hard on since it was in between Shion's legs, but soon that thought was crushed when his erection hit her in her sweet spot making her moan. The feeling of Naruto's dick rub against her woke Shion up as she looked up at Naruto. She smiled at him but soon saw that he had a pained look on his face. She was about to ask why, when she _felt_ why. Jumping a bit in surprise at what she just felt Shion looked over to Naruto and gave a devilish smile.

"Well aren't we fully awake Naruto. I'm surprised you're so ready to go again after last night." She said now grinding against him earning a groan from Naruto.

"Oh Shion don't tease him." Hinata said.

"Oh, but it's fun to tease." Shion replied.

" I know but we have to get ready for school." Hinata said. And with that they all got up including Naruto who was having a tough time walking since his little self wasn't going down since he was staring at the two naked girls in his room.

"You can stare at us at school and I promise that we'll deal with your wood later." Hinata said before grabbing her stuff. With the idea of another round in mind Naruto got ready and once the three of them were done they left for school.

They all got to school and the minute they got there the twins latched onto Naruto's arm.

"What are you two doing?" He asked nervously.

"What we can't hold hands with our boyfriend? Are you ashamed of us?" Shion asked.

"Never." Naruto said smiling. With that the three of walked into school. The minute they did everyone's head turned to them and looked in shock that the two hottest girls in school were with Naruto. While many girls thought that Naruto was cute, even good-looking he was the school outcast and for those to be seen with him at all was shocking but to see them handing onto his arm affectionately definitely meant something. The news of what was seen spread through the school like wild fire and by the time Naruto got to his first class with the two still with them since they had most of their classes together, Sasuke and Neji were already standing into front of the door.

"What do you think your doing with our girls, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said dangerously.

"They told me they broke up with you guys. Right girls." Naruto said looking to the two on both his arms.

"That's right." Shion said.

"Yep!" Hinata said. The two boys looked furious that they had just said that out loud and not only in front of Naruto but passing students who were now telling their friends. Shion seeing their faces wanted to rub salt in the wounds so continued.

"Oh and the two of us already gave him are flowers." Shion said smirking. The two of them took a while to get what she meant but the minute they did their eyes bugged out.

"What! You slept with this loser!" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, and he's not a loser, he's kind, considerate, loving, and great in the sack." Shion said proudly leaving a stupefied Sasuke there.

"Shion you didn't have to tell them that." Hinata said shyly.

"Are you disagreeing with me Hinata? Did you not enjoy what we did last night?" Shion asked.

"Of course I did. I loved it. But you don't need to shout that out to the whole school." Hinata said.

"Hinata how could you! We were fated to be together!" Neji said shocked.

"There, right there is one of the many reasons I broke up with you. Not only for that, or pressuring me to have sex, but also picking on Naruto who by the way is a great guy who I second that is he is great in bed." Hinata said all hint of shyness gone. For his part Naruto just stood there quietly with a major blush on his face as he started to look around at all the people in the hall. The guys were looking at the scene in amazement as the girls did the same and some even started to check out Naruto much to his added embarrassment.

"That doesn't matter! He still stole out girls and now we're going to beat the crap out of him!" Sasuke said.

"Oh really." Sasuke and Neji turned to the door behind them and saw their teacher Mr. Kagashi standing behind them. "Would you care to say that again." He asked with his arms crossed.

"Uh." Sasuke said.

"I thought so. Class is about to begin why don't you three go into the classroom while I deal with these two." Mr. Kagashi said smiling to Naruto, Hinata, and Shion. The three did just that as Mr. Kagashi looked down at the two 6 foot teenagers. "Guess what guys." He said.

"What?" They asked.

"Detention." He said plain and simply with a smile on his face. With a groan they went inside as the bell rang starting school.

Naruto had like Mr. Kagashi before, but now he was his favorite teacher. He taught History and English and was the one who gave Naruto an A on his poem. Naruto just listened intently as he teacher talked but occasionally looked at the Twins who, ever now and then who catch him and wink back making him blush. Finally class ended and they all went to their next class.

The rest of the day went by fine with the Twins hanging around him, people staring at them, and Sasuke and Neji giving him dirty looks. Naruto didn't care about any of it besides the Twins. After school the three of them headed to his apartment but before they left school Mr. Kagashi called out to Naruto.

"Oh, hey Mr. Kagashi what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you were going to participate in the boxing tournament this weekend." He asked. The Twins looked at Naruto confused.

"Boxing?" Shion asked.

"Hehe, yeah that's how I got in shape." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And you do extremely well at it too." Mr. Kagashi commented smiling making Naruto blush. Hinata interjected then.

"I think you should Naruto I want to see you box." Hinata said excited.

"Me too!" Shion said.

"Well I guess I have no choice, I'll be there." Naruto said.

"Great, see you Saturday, oh if those two give you crap either come to me if it's at school, or use those moves to _make_ them go away." Mr. Kagashi said smiling before he left. The three of them then left to go back to Naruto's apartment. They got there and the two of them dragged him to the bed and threw him on the bed.

"I think it's time to show us those moves Cinderella man." Shion said smiling. Naruto smiled right back liking the nickname.

"Well why don't my two Cinderellas come and I'll show them _every move_ to their hearts desire." Naruto said smiling back slyly.

And with a smile from the two Twins they jumped on him intent on learning _all_ his moves and memorize them all. They would spend the entire night together happy to finally to together and confident in the thought that they could have a relationship together no matter what some douches at school did. They all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Ha gotcha. You all probably thought there was going to be a lemon but no there was not. Sorry for anyone who wanted one but it's not needed in every chapter and think about it this way, now you can come up in your own imagination of what they did, so hopefully that will make you happier. Anyway sorry it was kind of short but I'm doing this for you guys, I was fine with a one shot but I cast a vote and the majority of you wanted this continued. Sorry if you thought the poll was short but I didn't want to wait forever until I forgot. Oh and I have a new poll for my planned sequel to my One Piece story 'The Pirate King's new rival' so please check that out in my profile thanks guys. Anyway as always please review, alert, favorite, and check out my profile and other stories, Thanks people. Four Crosses out.


	3. Cinderella Man

Hey. Here's another chapter for you guys and just so you know I have a new poll at the time of this update basically asking what you guys want me to focus on. Polls may switch back and forth and if you guys want me to focus on a particular poll just tell me so. I'm sort of running out of ideas for this story since this was suppose to be a one shot, so I would appreciate any ideas either in reviews or PMs. Thanks for any support you send. Ok on with the story.

* * *

><p>I don't own Naruto<p>

Naruto bid the Twins by at his door since they both had to go home and they both promised to be there for his boxing match. After closing the door Naruto smiled to himself at how lucky he'd gotten. Just a few days ago he'd been heart-broken at how the Twins had been treating him and allowing their boyfriends to beat up on him and now he had both of the Twins love and he'd even been the one to take their 'flowers'. He blushed at the memory of that night and last night but knew he wouldn't change it for the world. He got ready for bed and with one last final smile to himself he fell asleep.

The next day Naruto got up and got ready for his match today. He was going to be facing a few of his friends today. He looked forward to his fight with Kiba, Chouji, and Lee. The four of them were the top four in the group at the boxing ring and had gotten there with hard work. That and a lot of motivation from Mr. Kagashi (Not Kakashi, he's an OC if anyone's wondering.) on Naruto's part. He'd helped Naruto with a lot from boxing to schoolwork. Naruto would have thought of his as a sort of fatherly figure if Mr. Kagashi hadn't made a point of telling him that he'd had known both of Naruto's parents before they died. Naruto asked countless times about his parents but Mr. Kagashi had simply told him that they were both great people and loved him very much. Naruto eventually stopped asking since he knew that Mr. Kagashi wouldn't lie to him and so he took what he said to heart and dropped the subject. Naruto gathered up all his stuff, finished off his breakfast and then left, making sure to lock his door.

Naruto made it to the gym and went to the boxing area. Mr. Kagashi saw him come in and smiled. "Hey Naruto, good to see you here!" he said going up to Naruto.

"Hey Mr. Kagashi." Naruto responded.

"Please, you can call me Mr. Kagashi at school, here you call me Takaski." He said smiling.

"Alright Takaski sir." Naruto said. Takaski sighed.

"What I'm going to do with you Naruto, you're **too** polite, what I am going to teach? How to get rid of manners?" He said. Naruto laughed and was soon greeted by two oh so familiar voices.

"Naruto!" They said. Naruto looked behind Takaski and saw Shion and Hinata standing there coming over. Naruto smiled and excused himself as he went over greet them. When he got over to them they both gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smile and blush at the same time. "Ha looks like Naruto's getting some!" Called out an obnoxious voice. The three turned to see Kiba standing there smiling.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto said.

"You'll have to make me!" Kiba said smiling.

"Isn't that what today's for?" Naruto said, smiling evilly.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Kiba said getting excited.

"Now boys let's not fight." Hinata said. Naruto started to calm down and Kiba decided to make another jab.

"Well looks like you're whipped Naruto." He said laughing. Before Naruto could respond Hinata cut in.

"Really? Well as I see it he's getting what he deserves. Oh and just so you know, he's not getting some. He's getting **a lot**." Hinata said putting emphasis on the last word. Kiba just stood there with his mouth open as Hinata turned around to see an equally shocked Naruto and a proud Shion. "What, am I lying." Hinata asked and then went over to Naruto and whispered into Naruto's ear. "_Are you not getting enough? Oh poor baby, we'll have to change that._" She said so seductively that Naruto almost came right there. Hinata kissed him on the cheek and went off with Shion who was congratulating her. Naruto just stood there for a moment before realizing what just happen and then one thing came to mind.

"_Great now how am I suppose to box after __**that**_."

About an hour later after practicing with the guys the tournament was about to begin and everyone who wanted to see the matched came. Mr. Kagashi was standing there smiling when someone approached him. This caused his smile to disappear. "What do you want Hiashi?" Takaski asked venomously. Hiashi* smiled.

"What I cannot visit one of your boxing tournament for a little excitement?"

"Your form of excitement is muscling out smaller businesses for your plaque of a business empire." Takaski said angrily. "Plus it's never good when you smile."

"Oh, but I'm here as a friend. I simply have an offer to make you."

"What is that?" Takaski asked.

"I know that you made this boxing program to help the neighborhood kids and that it does well for itself, but not enough to expand which I hear from my friends at the bank you wish to do. So here's my offer. You let my son Neji enter this boxing tournament and fight with Naruto and I'll donate to this group so you can help expand." He said still smiling evilly.

"That's it?" Takaski asked with a raised eyebrow. Hiashi was inwardly shocked but didn't show it.

"That's it." He stated.

"Alright fine. I'll let him join. I'm sure the crowd would love to have more fights and I'd love to see Naruto kick Neji's ass, so I'm game." And before Hiashi could react he shook his hand and said. "Better pay up." And left. Hiashi just stood there seething in anger at what had happen and eventual went to his seat to sulk. Just as he sat down Takaski came over to him and asked.

"By the way why are you doing this?"

"Well my son said he wanted to fight Naruto and he heard about a boxing tournament so I agreed." Hiashi stated.

"Really? So this has nothing to do with the fact that Shion and Hinata's mom, Kurenai* slapped you and kicked you in the nuts." Takaski asked. Now Hiashi showed physical shock.

"None, what so ever. Though that woman overreacted." Hiashi said.

"You said she was hot and grabbed her ass. I'm surprised she didn't kill you." Takaski said before walking off again leaving Hiashi to fume. Takaski went over to the microphone to begin the announcements. "Eh hem. Welcome everyone to today's boxing tournament. I'd like to personally welcome you and I have one announcement to make. We have a new competitor for today. I'd like to welcome Neji Hyuuga to the ring." Neji walked up and smiled at the shocked expressions of his other competitors. "Now I want good old fashion clear fights. First up is Kiba vs. Neji." Takaski announced making everyone cheer. Takaski went over to the bench where all the others were.

"What the Hell Takaski why is Neji here?" Naruto asked.

"Hiashi came up and bribed me to allow him to fight today." Takaski stated.

"What? You took a bribe?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. For two reasons. One: It will help expand this program and allow more people to come in, and two: I really want to see Hiashi's face when one of you beat Neji." He said smiling. That got them all to smile to and Kiba became eager.

"Well then, what am I waiting for? I gotta go beat that guy." He said proudly. Everyone wished him luck and with the ring of the bell, the fight began. The two fought with two different fighting styles. Kiba was a furious all out fighter who forced his opponent into a corner then beat them to a pulp. Neji however was more calculating and he waited for Kiba to open his defenses up as he began his attack. As soon as the defense became open then Neji would strike home and hit the exposed area. It wasn't long before Kiba was starting to get bruises and by the fourth round he had had enough. Kiba had lost much to the shock of his fellow boxers though he had still scored a few hits on Neji who was going to have a swelled up face for school. Next up were Naruto and Chouji. Chouji was good and had one hell of a pair of arms but Naruto knew that if he just dodged him he would quickly run out of energy. It was soon after round 3 that Chouji retired and Naruto got of the stage slightly better than Neji but with a lot of air knocked out of him thanks to Chouji's shot to the gut. Next up were Neji and Lee. Lee had speed on his side and Neji had a difficult time calculating his movements. For a while it looked like Lee was going to win. His speed was putting some major hurt on Neji; but Neji being patient waited for the opening and when it presented itself he struck hard. With all the precise hits that Neji was making even Lee with all his boundless energy had to call a quits after seven rounds. In order to give time Neji a break and put him and Naruto on equal footing for their fight Naruto went a few rounds with Kiba and eventually won, and after that fight Takaski called a 30-minute break so that everyone could get up and get pumped for the fight. Lee, Chouji, and Kiba all gave Naruto a good luck as they all went off to see if they couldn't get something to eat in the gym.

Naruto went over to a vending machine and got himself a water and just as he was about to take a swig Neji came up to him.

"You know you're going to lose to me, don't you loser?" He said arrogantly. Naruto looked at him with an unchanging face. He simply started to turn around until Neji grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "Did you hear me loser!" He asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. Just decided to ignore it." Naruto said bringing up his water bottle only to have Neji smack it to ground. "Hey, you going to pay for that?" Naruto asked, quickly losing his temper.

"You are going to lose because you are fated to lose. And once you lose Hinata will see what a loser you are." Neji stated.

"I doubt that." The two of them turned to see Hinata standing there with her arms crossed. She went over to Naruto and put her arm between his, apparently not minding the smell of beat up, and sweaty boyfriend.

"Hinata how can you be with this freak, you are suppose to be with me. It is fated." Neji said.

"I thought I already told you it was stuff like that, that caused me to dump you. Plus I love Naruto and he had never pressured me into anything. Now go away and leave him alone or I will show the meaning of Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn." She said dangerously. Neji then backed up and turned around but not before giving Naruto a dirty look. Hinata watched as he went and then turned back to Naruto.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Hime." Naruto said smiling. The nickname made Hinata blush but smile.

"Anytime Cinderella Man." She said making Naruto laugh. The two kissed before making there way back to the ring were Hinata sat down next to Shion and Naruto got up and faced Neji.

"Prepare to lose, loser." Neji said.

"Oh would you shut up!" Naruto responded. With the ring of them bell the fight began.

The two were going at each other with more aggression then usual. Neji was still calculating, but was being more aggressive in the process while Naruto was already an aggressive fighter, not so much as Kiba, but still quite much so. But Naruto had two things on his side. One: Strategy. He could plan things out almost as well as Shikimaru and could turn many situations to his gain. Second Naruto had Will. He had the willpower to commit tell the end and this was tell the end. The two were going into round 11 and both were looking like shit. Naruto was starting to lose since he had been looking over to see the Twins with worried looks on their faces. Their looks disheartened him and so his second advantage was starting to waver. Though Naruto had one more ace in the whole he didn't know about. Takaski Kagashi. Takaski had seen the way Naruto way got more and more disheartened when he saw the worry on the girls faces and knew that he would need their help to win. Not being one to allow a prick like Neji win against his favorite student Takaski went over to the girls.

"Girls I need your help with something." He said.

"What?" They both asked.

"Naruto keeps looking at you two and seeing your worried faces. He needs to know that you're in his corner cheering him on. I need you two to cheer for him now. Can you two do that?" He asked. They looked at each other before nodding. "Good." And with that Takaski went back over and round 12 began.

Naruto was having a tough time staying awake and Neji's relentless poundings weren't helping. Naruto didn't want to lose and disappoint the girls, but he also didn't want them to worry. Naruto was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't defend himself from the smack to the face Neji delivered to his face sending him into the ropes. As he lay against the ropes Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had disappointed the Twins. He was about to lose consciousness when he heard…

"Naruto!" He looked up and saw the two Twins standing in front of him.

"Come on Naruto you can do it! Don't let that arrogant prick beat you!" Shion said.

"Yes come on Naruto you can do it! You can win!" Hinata said. Naruto looked between them and saw them as they cheered him on. With that moment Naruto's will was brought back and he got off the ropes and turned around and faced Neji. Neji raised up his fist and launched it at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped and faster then anyone could see launched a fist at Neji hitting his face and making him reel backwards. Naruto was not letting him off that easily as he started to pummel the shit out of Neji until his back was on the rope and with one final smack to the face Neji was knocked out cold. Naruto looked over Neji like a wild animal over its prey and with that he raised up his arms in victory. The crowd cheered and Shion and Hinata came into the ring gave him a big hug. And with one final yell of happiness Naruto fell into their arms completely exhausted.

Takaski just looked at the scene with a smile. "Well I guess after that Naruto needs a nickname. Hm. How about…

The Orange Flash?

Yeah that seems just about right." Takaski said smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Well that actually went better then I thought it would and I'm starting to get ideas but your ideas will still be helpful. Well I hope everyone enjoyed and please review, alert, favorite, check out my profile, polls, and other stories. Thanks<p>

*Hiashi: Will be Neji's dad in this story, not Hinata's.

*Kurenai: Will be Shion and Hinata's mom, might be paired up later.

Thanks for reading, Four Crosses out.


	4. Distracted

Hey people, what's up? Anyway I hope you like the story and I have a new poll for you, yes I know I'm annoying about that but this time you get to decide which one of my ideas I put up first. Go to my profile and check it out. Ok here we go.

* * *

><p>I don't own Naruto.<p>

Takaski was driving the twins, Hinata and Shion home with Naruto sitting in the middle receiving kisses from both of them and therefore causing him to have a goofy grin on his face. The two had been kissing him since his win against Neji and Takaski just rolled his eyes and smiled at the three of them. He drove up to Hinata and Shion's house and all of them got out of the car and went to the door. Hinata unlocked the door and opened it revealing Kurenai sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up and smiled.

"So how'd it go?" She asked.

"Naruto won!" Hinata said happily.

"Of course he did. He had us to cheer him on!" Shion chimed in.

"That's great. Why don't you two go get changed. I'm sure Naruto wants to go home." Kurenai said.

"Oh can't Naruto stay a little longer? Please mom." Shion asked.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Kagashi would like to go home and isn't he Naruto's ride?" Kurenai said crossing her arms. Shion seemed dishearten before Takaski chimed in.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting. That is if you don't mind me staying." Takaski said looking at Kurenai. Kurenai looked at the pleading faces of her daughters and caved.

"Oh fine he can stay for a while." She said causing the girls to squeal in delight and drag Naruto away. "But no funny business!" Kurenai yelled as the door slammed shut causing her to let out a sigh as Takaski chuckled. "Oh and what's so funny?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was just thinking you must have your hands full with those two." He said.

"More than you know. Since Naruto's come into the picture they've been happier but also more wild. Especially Hinata who apparently grew out of her shy faze." Kurenai said.

"Yes, must be tough." Takaski said smiling.

"Yeah. Oh, where are my manners, I have a guest and I don't offer him anything. What would you like?" She asked.

"Oh no it's fine." Takaski said.

"Well then, how about joining this old bird with finding something to watch?" She asked.

"I'd hardly call you old Kurenai. And I'd love to." He said sitting down and Kurenai joining him a second later.

The two had sat together in comfortable silence for a while now and completely forgotten about the time. It had been a few hours when Naruto popped his head out of the Twin's room with nothing but a blanket covering him. Takaski turned his head and his eyes widened at seeing Naruto. The two started gesturing at each other with the final message being that Naruto wanted to get something out of the fridge and Takaski telling him to do it fast. Naruto got to the fridge and opened it catching the attention of Kurenai who looked at a clock.

"Oh my, it's late. You and Naruto should get going!" She said, starting to turn around causing Naruto and Takaski to freak. Takaski came up with something quickly.

"H-Hey Kurenai I don't think you've ever really told me about yourself." He said causing her to turn toward him.

"Why the sudden interest?" She asked as Naruto unfroze himself.

"Uh, just curious." Takaski said smiling and signaling for Naruto to go.

"Well we can talk another time. Right now you and Naruto need to get home." She said once again turned around causing Naruto Takaski to freeze. In a spur of the moment thing Takaski did the one thing his frozen mind could think of. He reached around Kurenai turned her around and as she gave him a confused face. Kissed her.

Naruto just stared at his favorite teacher kissed his girlfriends' mom. Takaski for his part couldn't make heads or tales of what he just did and just signaled for Naruto to go. Eventually the kiss ended with Naruto standing in the doorway looking at the scene.

"Uh sorry. I just kind of went with a spur of the moment kind of thing." Takaski was about to get up when Kurenai reached up grabbed his face and kissed him. The two boys just had eyes frozen in shock at what was happening but Takaski in the end just shrugged and started to return the kiss as Naruto made his way back into the room. The twins, who were both only covered by their beds sheets looked at him.

"What took you so long?" Shion asked.

"You two are not going to believe this." Naruto said.

"What?" The two asked excitedly.

"Ok. I went out to get a drink and as I did your mom almost turned around and caught me." He said shocking the two of them. "But that's not the unbelievable part. Takaski actually saw me first and distracted your mom as I got a drink and as I started to make my way back she started to turn around again, and this time Takaski, kissed her!" Naruto said leaving the girls with wide eyes.

"What? Did she kill him?" Shion asked.

"No, that's the interesting part. After Takaski pulled away and started to apologize she pulled him back into the kiss. Hell the two of them are probably still making out right now!" Naruto said.

"Oh we got to see this." Shion said and the three of them went to the door and opened it a crack and looked out. And sure enough there was their mom and Takaski still going out it. The three of them, especially Hinata and Shion looked on in shock at the scene. They closed the door and just stood there.

"Wow, go mom." Shion said.

"Yeah." Hinata said. After getting over their shock they decided it was truly time for Naruto to leave and they all got changed. A few minutes later the three of them left the room to see a flustered Kurenai and Takaski just sitting there with blushes. The three of them giggled.

"I'm ready to go home." Naruto said.

"Oh, I'll right, let's go." Takaski said getting up. The two of them made it to the door and went out side with Kurenai at the door. "Uh thanks for allowing us to stay here for so long Kurenai." Takaski said still flustered.

"Uh, no problem, so I'll see you around then." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, see you around." Takaski said before turning around as Kurenai closed the door. Takaski got up to Naruto and whispered into his ear. "You so owe me."

"Really? Cause you seem to enjoy your night." Naruto said mockingly.

"Shut up and get in the car." Takaski said before he got in and drove Naruto home.

-Back with the Twins and Kurenai-

Kurenai closed the door and touched her lips with a small smile. She turned around and saw her two daughters smiling at her.

"Enjoy your night?" Shion said smiling. Kurenai didn't even flinch.

"Why yes I did. And why don't I ask you two. Did you enjoy your time with Naruto?" She said in an all-knowing tone that made the two of them become flustered and blush.

"Uh, what do you mean mom?" Hinata asked.

"Oh come now, I know that the two of you have had sex with Naruto. How else would you grow a back bone so fast Hinata. As long as it's safe I don't mind. But don't try to pull one on me." She said.

"Ok mom." The two said.

"Come on let's go to bed." Kurenai said and with that the every one of them went to bed and into pleasant dreams of that day.

* * *

><p>Ok. That went well I think. So you guys know the drill. Review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories and profile and all that good stuff. Give me you feedback and wants and I'll see if I can't do anything about it. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	5. A Fight and a Suggestion

Hello people. Well I wanted to update this story too so here it is. Please review I really like hearing back from you guys, but please no flames, either tell me what you think is wrong or don't waste both our times writing the review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto. I and Fanfiction own all stories that I created.<p>

Takaski drove Naruto home and said his good byes as Naruto made one final jab at him about Kurenai to which Takaski responded with.

"Remember I control your grade Naruto." And that was all that was needed to shut him up making Takaski grin. He was about to leave when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a person standing by the side of the road with a hood over his head but Takaski was certain he saw a patch of red hair. His eyes started to lower menacingly as he looked at the person who eventually walked away. Takaski waited until the person was out of sight before he gave one last look to Naruto's apartment and then drove off.

On Monday everything went back to normal as everyone came back to school. Although one big difference was seen in Neji as he seemed to be in a sort of depressed state. When Sasuke asked him what was wrong he had one thing to say.

"Naruto." And that was all that was needed to set Sasuke off. Not only had he stolen his and his friend's girlfriend he had taken their virginity and now he was the cause of his boy's depression. Oh he was going to pay through the ass. At lunch he found Naruto sitting and laughing with Hinata and Shion. HIS Shion! Oh he was going to get it now! With that thought in mind he walked over to the table where Naruto was sitting and as Naruto and the Twins turned around he grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face. This had a variety of effects. One Naruto was set to the ground with a busted lip and nose. Two the Twins grew angry faces as the thought of 'WTF!' entered their minds. Three everyone in the cafeteria started to chant "Fight, Fight, Fight!" while placing bets. Most were betting against Naruto since they thought of him as the school nerd and Sasuke the school jock. Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he got up.

"What the Fuck was that for?" he screamed.

"For whatever the fuck you did to my boy Neji! Your going to pay for all you've done Uzumaki!" And launched at Naruto. Unlike his fight with Neji, Naruto knew he had the support of the Twins without their worry and so he wasn't about to get beat up anymore. Sasuke threw his fist expecting it to hit Naruto in the face but instead it was caught in Naruto's hand. Everyone except the Twins were shocked but none so more than Sasuke especially as he started to feel pressure on his hand as Naruto started to squeeze it. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Time to say night night, bitch!" Naruto said before smashing his fist into Sasuke's face breaking his cheek bone, jaw and a few teeth. And with one hit Sasuke was knocked the FUCK OUT! The Twins smiled at Naruto's KO while everyone else was shocked at seeing the school jock knocked out in one punch by the school nerd. Their shock was short lived as the teachers arrived. Naruto was grabbed by Takaski in his 'teacher mode' while Sasuke was picked up by Mr. Kakashi Hatake. The four of them then made their way to the Principal's office. They arrived and were ushered in by her secretary Shizune who was shocked to see Naruto there since he only every came to the office for an award he'd received for his work. The four went into the office and were met with the sight of one Tsunade Senju. She looked up from her paper work with a surprised face.

"And what's all this about?" She asked.

"These two boys got into a fight in the cafeteria." Takaski said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked, not surprised about Sasuke but definitely Naruto.

"Yes. I can only assume that it was Sasuke who started the fight based both on his record and Naruto's." Takaski said but this time Kakashi pipped in.

"You're only saying that because he's your favorite student. We can't know for certain that it wasn't Naruto who started the fight." He said.

"While that may be true I wouldn't suggest challenging my bias in this situation Kakashi. After all you are Sasuke's father so it could be said that you'd try and protect him." Takaski countered with a slightly annoyed tone. Tsunade entered the conversation again.

"Enough. Both of you are right. But we need evidence. Did anyone see the fight?" She asked.

"The whole cafeteria." Takaski said.

"Then let's bring them in." Tsunade said.

An hour later after interviewing dozens of people Tsunade finished the interviews. Some had said that Naruto was the one who started it but Takaski pointed out that that group were made up of Sasuke's fan girls lead by a girl name Sakura. The rest said it was Sasuke who started the fight while it was Naruto who ended it. After that Tsunade sighed and began to speak.

"Well it seems as if Sasuke is the one who started the fight but I don't think I can allow Naruto to get off scot free. I may have to suspend him along with Sasuke." Naruto looked at her in horror while Sasuke smiled. He figured he'd be punished but he wanted Naruto to lose his squeaky clean record. Takaski interrupted before Naruto could shout his displeasure.

"Ms. Tsunade I think that's a little unreasonable. Naruto is an all A student (Yay smart Naruto!) and hasn't ever been in trouble before, except when he did too much work for his project to which I got mad because I had to read all of it." He said as Naruto scratched his head bashfully. "All Naruto was doing was defending himself from future attacks by Sasuke and I think a suspension is unearned on his side." He stated

"Well what should I do then Mr. Kagashi?" Tsunade asked.

"I think one detention seems fair enough a punishment." Takaski stated and Tsunade was about to respond but Kakashi interrupted her.

"One detention? That seems a little lenient don't you think?" He asked.

"Hardly. I think what was hurt the most in this fight was Sasuke's pride not his face. It will teach him not to pick a fight again and therefore Naruto won't be getting into anymore trouble along with him." Takaski retorted as his anger once again rose.

"Enough. Naruto will do two detentions to be fair while Sasuke will be suspended from school for a week, and that's final." Tsunade said. And with that the meeting ended. Naruto and Takaski left the room as Sasuke gave the evil eye to Naruto's back as Kakashi did the same to Takaski. The two went to Takaski's room since he had a free period today and school was almost over. After they entered and Takaski closed the door he sighed.

"Please don't make me have to do that again." He said making Naruto smile.

"Hehe, I'll do my best. Thanks for that by the way, you saved me from a suspension."

"Yeah no problem, glad to help." Takaski said as he sat down. Then Naruto had a thought. It was sudden and unexpected but it made him laugh lightly catching Takaski's attention.

"What's so funny." He asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just; it kind of seemed like you were my dad in that situation." Naruto said smiling. Takaski's eyebrows rose at what Naruto said before he started to smile.

"Well then, maybe I should adopt you." He said smiling.

"Hehe, maybe you should. It be nice to have a dad. So want to adopt me?" Naruto asked.

"Well if your seriously asking then my answer would be yes. I'd be happy to adopt you." Takaski said smiling as Naruto's eyes grew in shock.

"R-Really? You want to adopt me?" He asked hopefully

"Sure, why not? I've always wanted a kid and I like you probably more than I'd like my own kids." He said making them both laugh.

"Well then I look forward to being your son." Naruto said.

"And I look forward to being your dad." And with that the bell rang and Naruto went to the door.

"You doing anything tonight dad?" He asked.

"Yeah I got a date tonight with Kurenai." He said smiling.

"Hehe, good luck." Then another thought went through Naruto's head. "Wait, if you adopt me, and marry Kurenai, does that mean Hinata and Shion will be my sisters?" He asked a little freaked out. Takaski just sat there in shock at the question.

"One step at a time Naruto." He said getting up. "And no, I think with that much separation you'd guys wouldn't be considered siblings." He said as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then I guess I'll see the Twins tonight. Bye Mr. Kagashi, oops, I mean dad." He said before running off. Takaski just shook his head before he went over to his phone and picked it up. He had a lot of calls to make.

Naruto ran to his locker got all his stuff and then went to the spot where he met up with Hinata and Shion. The two looked up and saw before they ran up to him before jumping him. He fell down as the force hit him. The two started to ask him questions to which he answered to the best of his ability. When he telling them he told them about what happen with Takaski and their eyes widened.

"Is he really going to adopt you Naruto?" Shion asked.

"I don't know but he seemed serious so I think so." Naruto said smiling and the girls smiled back at him sweetly.

"Well then this calls for celebration. Since we now know our mom's not going to be home how about coming over for some _fun_ Naruto?" Shion asked seductively in his ear. Naruto shivered and could only nod his head dumbly as the girls took his arms and started to drag him to their house. Not that they really had much trouble since Naruto wasn't actually resisting them.

* * *

><p>End. Sorry no lemon. One next time though. Well another chapter done and I hoped everyone enjoyed the Sasuke bashing and sweet moments. I hope everyone is liking the story and if you don't send a review telling me what you think I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. Thanks. Well anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories and profile. I have a poll up of stories I want to so and it's up to you guys to decide which one I do first. One story has already been started to therefore it has been removed from the poll. Anyway I'm done so Four Crosses out.<p>

* * *

><p>T-Hey Ben.<p>

B-Oh hey Takaski what are you doing here?

T-Well you wanted to make this chapter longer as to appease to your 2000 word per chapter rule so that no one feels jipped from the chapter being short.

B-*sigh* why do all my OCs ruin the illusion that this is real?

T-Because you make us.

B-Shut up! *sigh* sorry. Well if any of you have a problem with the chapter being to short just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Now would you like to say goodbye Takaski?

T-With pleasure. Thank you everyone for reading. Now bye for now.


	6. Family andFriend?

Hello people. Here's another chapter for all of you. I'm sorry if my updates aren't coming in very fast, I just have a lot I'm working on right now so sorry. Anyway thanks for following the story so far and here's the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto(or Cinderella Man if anyone thought I was ripping that off.)

* * *

><p>-In an unknown location-<p>

"Are you sure the boy's there?" The man asked harshly.

"Yes sir, we're sure." The man next to him replied.

"Good, it's finally time to put an end to the Yellow Flashes legacy and get my revenge. You know what to do."

"Yes sir."

-Konoha High-

Takaski was sitting at his desk while his students worked. They were writing an essay on The Third Great Shinobi War. He was typing up something when Naruto came over and handed him his essay. Takaski looked up and shook his head.

"Honestly Naruto how I am suppose to get work done when you always finish your work so quickly?" He said jokingly. Naruto smiled broadly as he scratched his head.

"Sorry Mr. Kagashi." He said still smiling. Takaski returned the smile before he opened his desk up and pulled it out a packet of papers. Naruto looked down at it both confused and a little hopeful. "What's that?" He asked getting jittery. Takaski's smile grew.

"That Naruto is your adoption papers. Just sign where you need to and you'll officially be my son." He said smiling widely. Naruto looked at the packet with slightly teary eyed. He nodded and grabbed the packet. Finally after weeks of paperwork and interviews they could be a family. He still remembered the interview and even now an anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

-Flashback-

Naruto waited and basically twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Takaski's interview to be done. Finally the door opened revealing a slightly pale Takaski and a man with a huge shining smile.

"Yosh! Come with me young man!" He said and Naruto quickly realized why Takaski was pale. Naruto got up and went into the man's office and sat down at the couch he pointed out. "Well my name is Gai, and you're.. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. The man you're with; Takaski Kagashi says he wants to adopt you. I wanted to ask you what you thought of that." Gai said.

"Well I really want him to be my adopted dad. He's always there for me and I can talk to him with any fear of being looked down upon." Naruto said and Gai nodded.

"Even so Naruto, you've been alone for quite some time. Most of your life you haven't had parents. Do you really think you need, or even want a parent in your life?" Gai asked in a serious tone. Naruto thought for a moment and then turned back to Gai.

"Yeah; I think I do. Besides, you know what they say, never too late to try right?" He said with a small smile. Gai looked over Naruto for a second before launching from his chair startling Naruto.

"Yosh, the bond between you and Mr. Kagashi is strong. As strong as my bond with my son Lee. Alright. I will set up the papers and you two will be a family before you know it!" He said excitedly.

-End Flashback-

Naruto's sweat drop grew but even if the guy was kind of nuts he was cool and Naruto did appreciate the enthusiasm. Naruto looked down and smiled again. He was just a few signatures away from having a family. Some people were looking up from their essays wondering what he was signing. Sasuke and Neji were smiling thinking it was some sort of punishment while others just stared at Naruto curiously. Both Hinata and Shion were looking at Naruto with smiles on their faces as they knew exactly what they were. They turned to each other and their Twin link activated.

"_Looks like Naruto-kun is finally going to have a family." _Hinata said telepathically while cheering.

"_Yeah, he's finally getting what he deserves. He's got us to love him, Takaski to be his dad who's now dating our mom so-." _Shion suddenly stopped confusing Hinata.

"_What Shion?"_

"_If Takaski gets together with our mom does that mean that Naruto will be our brother?"_ Shion asked somewhat alarmed. Hinata's link froze for a second before she send a mental shrug.

"_Who cares, I'm not giving him up for anything."_ She stated defiantly. Shion regained her smile and nodded for real.

"_Yeah, no way we're losing him over something so stupid." _Shion replied.

"_Hey, I have an idea, why don't we 'celebrate' with Naruto later." _Hinata said seductively.

"_Well, well. Look who's become quite the little sex fiend, but I'm in!" _Shion said before the Twins turned their heads to look at Naruto as many pleasant images wracked through their heads.

"_Hm." _Hinata and Shion thought as small blushes attached to their faces.

"Hinata, Shion, you can day dream about Naruto after your essays are finished!" Takaski called out. The entire class turned to look at the Twins as their blushes grew before nodding and getting back to their essays. Naruto just smiled at his girls before turning back to the papers he was so close to finishing. Sasuke and Neji however were mad at the reminder of the fact that their former girlfriends were with their most hated enemy. Sasuke leaned in to Neji's ear.

"Do you think you can get your family to help us beat his shit up?" He whispered. Neji turned to him confused.

"Why not just do it ourselves? He barely beat me, with the two of us he's more than likely to get the crap beaten out of him." Neji replied in kind.

"Because I don't want him to have the chance of getting away. I want him stuck so we can beat the living crap out of him." Sasuke said and Neji nodded.

"Alright let's do i-."

"Sasuke, Neji, do you two want yet another detention!" Takaski yelled out. They turned to him and shook their heads. "Then I suggest that you get back to your essays and stop gossiping with each other." Takaski said turning his back to them. The two leaned in again.

"God this guy's an ass. Once we get out of this school I say we beat the crap out of him!" Neji said.

"Yeah, good ide-." Just then Takaski held up to pink pieces of paper catching everyone's attention. He slowly turned around and looked at the two and said.

"Detention." The two groaned as Takaski came up and placed the paper on their desk. "Lucky for you two that I'm not the one doing detention today since I have to get home early." Takaski said gaining a small smile. One of his students who was named Ino piped in curious.

"Why Mr. Kagashi?" She asked, her gossip nature kicking in.

"Well if you want to know I have to get home to my son." He said smiling. Most people were taken back but Hinata and Shion just smiled at their essays while continuing to write.

"Son? You have a son Mr. Kagashi?" A student named Kiba asked.

"Well I think so, I'm not sure if he's done with the papers yet. Hey Naruto you done with those papers?" He asked as everyone turned eyes wide at Naruto. Naruto got up from his seat and handed Takaski a stack of papers.

"Yep all done... Dad." He said before going back to his seat and putting his head down, trying to hide his smile. Takaski's own smile grew as he turned back to his class.

"Yep, I have a son." He said before turning back around and heading for his desk while most of his class was frozen still. Sasuke again leaned in to Neji and said.

"That guy adopted Naruto? Figures, they're both freaks." Neji was about to answer when Takaski turned around.

"You know I can still hear you right?" He asked with a hand on his desk and tapping his foot. Sasuke and Neji immediately went back writing and tried not to look up fearing that meeting Takaski's eyes would only increase his wrath.

When the bell rang to signify end the class Sasuke and Neji shot out of there, being sure not to look at Takaski so they wouldn't get into even more trouble. Naruto and the Twins were the last to leave as the two bid him farewell and kissed his cheek before leaving. Naruto then went over to Takaski's desk.

"I'll be over with my stuff around seven okay?" He said. Takaski looked up and nodded, smiling the entire time.

After school Naruto made his way to his apartment to get all his stuff. Once there he started to gather up his things as quickly as possible because at lunch the Twins had told him they wanted to 'celebrate' his adoption later and just to prove what they meant they gave him some 'ehem' private attention. But that part was no one's damn business! Anyway he wanted to get done quickly anyway as he was very eager to move in with his dad. He smiled at that word.

"Kind of funny to say after all this time." He said to himself before getting back to work. At around four thirty he was done packing up his belongings and look of at the boxes. "Alright, let's check everything off. Okay there that is, and here's that." He then spent about fifteen minutes checking over everything and smiled once it was done. "Great, looks like I've got everything, now I just need to get this in my car and I'll be ready to go to my new home!" He said cheerfully, pupping his fist in the air. But before he could start there was a knock at the door. Naruto looked up confused and wondered who it was. "Huh, maybe it's Takaski come to help me move. Or maybe it's the Twins come to 'celebrate' early!" Naruto said excitedly and practically ran to the door with that thought in mind.

Naruto came to the door and opened it eagerly but the person standing there wasn't who he was expecting. Hell, he didn't even know who this guy was.

"Uh, hello? Can I help you?" Naruto asked. The man looked up at Naruto and Naruto stepped back a little. Those eyes. He'd seen those red eyes before. He just didn't know where.

"Wow you've really grown up haven't you. That's good." The man said. Naruto looked at him confused and a little freaked out.

"Uh, have we met?" He asked. The man shook his head.

"No, at least, not officially. Allow me to introduce myself. Well, most people call me by my title, but you can call me Kurama." He said extending his hand. Naruto looked at him before shaking his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Uh, why are you here?" Naruto asked. Kurama seemed to grow colder at that moment.

"I'll tell you. Can I come inside?" He asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment before nodding and moving out of the doorway. With that Kurama entered the apartment and Naruto shut the door.

-With Takaski-

Takaski was sitting in his living room flipping through channels impatiently waiting for Naruto to get there. He looked at the clock and his eyes narrowed.

"Huh, he should have been here by now. I'd figure that with that little proposition I heard the Twins give him he'd be double timing it here. I wonder what's taking him." He said and looked at the phone. "I think I should give him a call just to make sure he's okay, besides with _him _in town, I'm going to have to be extra careful." With that Takaski reached for his phone and stared to dial.

* * *

><p>End. Haha, cliffhanger! Now you all must wait for the next update. Anyway I want to say right now that I have a new edition to the poll in my profile that I really want you guys to check out. I have a whole bunch of stories lined up and this new edition to the poll directly influences how I will be doing my stories until I finish that monstrously large list. But I also what to say that even with the list so large I am still up for you guys sending me requests for stories. But right now I'd like you to ONLY send me one-shot requests, no multi-chapter requests okay? Well thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite and check out my other stories and profile, especially the POLL! Thanks for reading, Four Crosses out.<p> 


	7. The Truth

Hey people I just really felt like doing this story right now so here it is. Please check for any info at the bottom of the story. If there are any questions you'd like to ask just send a review or PM and I'll try to answer them.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Kurama with curiosity and wondered how they met.<p>

"Well, uh, what would you like to talk about? I assume that there's a reason since we aren't really acquainted." Naruto said. Kurama looked down and sighed.

"Well there's something I need to tell you. Something I need to get off my chest." Kurama said. With that he started to reach for something in his coat. Suddenly the phone rang and Naruto looked over at it.

"Oh sorry. Mind if I get that?" Naruto asked. Kurama sighed, almost in relief before smiling.

"Yeah sure go ahead." With that Naruto got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, it's Takaski."

"Oh hey dad, what's up?" Naruto said smiling.

"I just wanted to know what's taking you so long. I figured that you'd be done quickly. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Nope. It's just that someone who's says they've met me came over and I'm talking with them right now."

"Really. Do you know who it is?" Takaski asked.

"Well he says his name is Kurama." Naruto waited for a response but know came. Naruto waited a moment thinking that it was just his new dad trying to figure out if he knew who it was. After a while Naruto started to talk again. "Dad? Dad? Anyone there? Huh, line must of went dead." With that Naruto put down the phone while scratching his head. "Huh, that was weird." Kurama looked up at him with a curious look.

"What is?"

"Well it's just my dad's phone just went dead. That's not like him." Kurama seemed a little shocked by the word 'dad'.

"Your dad?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"Yep. He just adopted me." Kurama looked a little shocked by this but then smiled.

"That's wonderful. So Naruto do you mind telling about yourself before I get to why I came here?" Kurama asked. Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess not. But before I do, do you mind telling me how you know me?" Naruto asked. Kurama sighed.

"Well I-I knew your parents." He said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-You knew my parents?" He asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yes. That's why I came here. There's something I need to do Naruto. Something I need to put behind me." Kurama got up and once again reached inside his coat before there was violent knocking on the door. The two jumped and Kurama looked nervously at the door. Naruto got up and went to the door and looked through the door. It was Takaski. Naruto opened the door and smiled at his dad.

"Hey dad. I told you I didn't need a pickup." Takaski looked him up and down as if checking for injury.

"Naruto are you alright?" He asked. Naruto looked at him confused and nodded.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be. I was just talking to the guy I told you about on the phone. Guess what, he knew my parents." He said smiling. Takaski continued to look at Naruto until out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kurama. Then his expression turned into one of complete fury. He stormed over to Kurama who looked at him wide-eyed only to have Takaski grab him by the collar and force him against up a wall. Naruto looked at the scene in shock, having never seen his dad so angry. Takaski meanwhile was giving Kurama one hell of a death glare.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asked in a voice that made Kurama and Naruto cringe.

"I-I j-just wanted to see him." Kurama said.

"See him? Do you know what you've done? You probably brought them right to him!" Takaski said. Just then there was yet another knock at the door. Naruto turned to answer it thinking it was a neighbor wondering what was going on. Takaski turned around with wide eyes and horror stricken face. "NO NARUTO!" With a speed quicker than most people could react Takaski released Kurama, ran over to Naruto and pulled him away from the door and onto the ground. Just then a hail of bullets riddled the door. Kurama ducked for cover as Takaski held Naruto in place as the bullets flew over their heads. When they stopped footsteps could be heard and Takaski quickly got up and pulled out a pistol before breaking through the destroyed door. He jumped down into the hall and saw a pair of men fleeing. He took a few shots at them but missed. The only indication of the bullets going anywhere were the bullet holes in the red clouds of the men's coats. Takaski curse before running back inside, past Naruto who was in shock, and past Kurama who still laid behind cover. He went to Naruto's balcony and saw the men getting into their car. He took a few shots at them but failed to more than scrape one of them who grabbed his arm before he got into the car. The two then drove off and Takaski cursed again.

"Shit. They got away."

-With Hinata, Shion, and Kurenai 5 minutes earlier-

The three ladies were making their way to Naruto's apartment wondering what was taking him so long.

"I would have figured that Naruto would be quick to pack and come over to our house to celebrate his adoption." Shion said to which Hinata nodded.

"Oh? And just how were you two going to celebrate?" Kurenai said looking at them knowingly. Hinata blushed while Shion looked up at her mom defiantly.

"The same way I suspect you were going to congratulate Takaski on him becoming a father." Shion said smiling. Kurenai was taken back by what her daughter said and blushed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Yeah sure." Shion said sarcastically. The three decided to drop it and to continue up the stairs. Since Naruto lived in an old apartment building it didn't have a working elevator and they had to walk. The three were almost on Naruto's floor when they heard a series of loud bangs. A large group than as the door above them opened a few more. Suddenly, two men in long black coats with red clouds on them pushed past them, nearly causing them to fall over.

"Jeez, what's their problem?" Shion asked. Kurenai however was looking up toward the door with worry.

"Come on girls." She said urgently. They turned to their mother and opened the door to Naruto's floor and took a look down his hall. They then noticed that one of the doors was destroyed and laying in pieces in the hall and started to walk to it before Hinata's eyes in worry.

"That's Naruto's door!" She said before running to it. Kurenai grabbed her cell phone and gave it to Shion.

"Call the police." She said. Shion nodded and started to dial as they followed after Hinata. The three heard another series of shots from Naruto's apartment and Hinata without thinking ran into the apartment. "Hinata wait!" Kurenai said desperately. The three then entered the apartment to see a stunned Naruto, to which both Hinata and Shion quickly went up to hug to which he did his best to return in his ever growing state of confusion. Kurenai then noticed that Takaski was there holding a gun and that there was another man slowly getting up off the ground. She didn't recognize him. Takaski then turned to the man to man and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground, this time without the help of a wall to hold him up. Kurenai looked at the scene in shock.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Takaski yelled catching every one's attention.

"I told you I just want to explain what happened." Kurama said.

"Explain? EXPLAIN? He doesn't need to know about that. HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW HOW HIS PARENTS DIED!" Naruto's eyes widened as did everyones at that statement.

"W-What do you mean, how they died?" Naruto asked. Takaski looked over at him and his eyes softened. He brought Kurama down and his head fell before he sat down on Naruto's half bullet ridden couch.

"Fine, you get your wish. we'll both tell him." Takaski said looking up at Kurama who nodded.

"Okay what's going on here?" Kurenai asked. Takaski looked to her then to Naruto.

"Naruto, this man's name is Kurama Kyuubi. He's the one who killed your parents." Takaski said putting his head down. Naruto's eyes widened to unnatural proportions as he turned from Takaski To Kurama.

"It's true Naruto I did. But let me explain-."

"Explain?" Naruto cut in with his head down. Kurama stopped as he stared at Naruto. "Explain what? How you took away my family before I even got a chance to know them. How you came here to finish the job. WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?" Naruto said angrily. He looked up and there were tears flowing from his eyes. Kurama looked at him with sadness pressing on his shoulders. Takaski came up and put his hands on his shoulder and Naruto turned to him.

"Calm down Naruto. It wasn't his fault." Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean, not his fault? You just said he killed my parents!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes he did. But he was being manipulated by someone." Takaski said.

"Who?" Naruto asked. Kurama cut in.

"Even I don't know that. He wore a mask to cover his identity. All I know is that he runs the mafia group, The Akatsuki." Kurama said. Takaski continued.

"Someone manipulated Kurama into killing your father, Minato, but in the drug and psychological induced rage that the person put him in, he hurt the last person he ever wanted to hurt."

"Who?" Naruto asked once again.

"Your mother." Kurama replied. Kurama then proceeded to reach into his coat and took out a wallet. He opened it and gave it to Naruto. Naruto looked into and his eyes widened as he saw a picture of Kurama with his parents. After a while Naruto looked at him confused.

"My mom?"

"Yes. I loved your mom dearly and had known her for most of her life. When she met your father and fell in love with him I was heart broken but happy for her. One day, on the eve of your birth I was depressed as I now knew that I could never be with her. That's when he came. He-He played with my mind and when I resisted his efforts for me to go after your father he drugged me and in that state I-I could only think of one thing. Removing the thing that kept me away from the one I loved. The thing that kept me from being with you mother. Your father. And I-I killed him. And when she asked me again and again why I'd killed him and why I had become a-a-a monster, I; snapped. In the end I destroyed the thing I cared about most." Kurama said as he fell to his knees as his own tears fell.

"But what do you have to do with all of this Takaski?" Kurenai asked. Everyone but Kurama turned to him. He sighed.

"I was the detective that took the case. For the past sixteen years I've been watching over Naruto through witness protection services. It's been my job to make sure nothing happen to him. Obviously I failed." Takaski said sadly. Everyone sat there in shock, oddly enough it was Hinata who spoke up first.

"I wouldn't say that." She said before going over to Naruto and started to look up and down. "No scars or bleeding. The only thing I think needs fixing are his nerves which I'm sure me and Shion can fix." She said happily. Shion looked at and then smiled. She came up next to her sister and hugged Naruto as did Hinata. Kurama looked up at the scene, his eyes redder than they were and looked at it with curiosity.

"Am I missing something?" He asked. Takaski laughed lightly before smiling.

"Yeah, my son's a little player as it were." Kurama looked at him then turned back to Naruto before he smiled and he too started to laugh.

"I guess so." They were all interrupted by SWAT members entering the apartment.

"Clear. Are you all alright?" The leader asked. They all looked at each other before nodding to him. They were then all escorted out of the building and to a mass of police cars all with their lights flashing in the twilight of the day.

"I guess I'm going to prison this time aren't I?" Kurama asked. Takaski looked at him as they all made their way through the cars.

"No, I don't think so. Besides you were found not guilty for reasons of mental disorder. And quite frankly I believe that story." Takaski said.

"You think that I wasn't in my right mind when I killed Naruto's parents?" Kurama asked.

"No, I just think you're a crazy mother fucker!" Takaski said. The two looked at each other before laughing. The other four just looked at each other and shook their heads in embarrassment. "Though I have no idea what Tsunade's going to do when she finds out." Takaski said smiling. Kurama started to sweat bullets as the others looked at Takaski looked at him confused.

"Tsunade?" Naruto asked. They all turned as they sensed the approach of something terrifying and turned their heads to see what was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!" Said a very, **very**, **very** pissed off Tsunade. The entire looked at her with a mix of shock, nervousness and for Kurama, pure, unadulterated fear.

* * *

><p>End. Well that's another chapter for everyone, I'm sorry if you think I'm not prioritizing but sometimes I just feel like updating a story and so I do. Again sorry. Well you all know the drill. Please review, alert, favorite and check out my profile and my other stories. Spread the love people. Thanks for reading everyone. If you have any ideas for one shots you'd like me to do then send me a request. As of right now I'm only taking one shot requests and I still retain the ability to deny requests if I feel like it. Anyway thanks again for reading, Four Crosses out.<p>

T- How the hell did I get to Naruto's apartment so fast?

B- Well it was for the story so it may have seemed fast but I did my best to make Naruto take his time with the phone so it would seem realistic but stuff happens. Can't always explain things even in the real world.

T-True. Well anyway everyone I just wanted to ask that for any of you who were curious about that. Thanks for reading, see you next time.


	8. Blushes and Smiles

Hello dear readers. Here is another chapter for you all. If you want a specific story to get more attention at the time of this update there will be a poll, one which I think will be around for a long time on my profile in which you can vote on what I should focus on. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Kurama looked absolutely scared shitless. If there was one thing he had learned to be scared of in his life it was a pissed Tsunade.<p>

"What the Hell are you doing here!" She asked making Kurama shrink back.

"I-I-I." Kurama stuttered out.

"Ma'am he's here because he wanted to see Naruto and explain to him what happen with his parents." Takaski cut in. Tsunade's attention diverted to Takaski allowing Kurama to sigh in relief.

"And that appears to have went well." She said. Takaski was about to respond when Hinata cut in.

"Um, could someone tell us what's going on?" She said making a reference to herself, Shion and Kurenai.

"Tsunade is my superior and the person running Naruto's witness protection." Takaski stated. Everyone looked at her curiously and Hinata shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." She said.

"We can all talk later, right now we need to get Naruto some place safe." Tsunade said.

"We can go to my place." Takaski said. Tsunade looked at him with skepticism.

"Do you really think that's wise Takaski? They may look there." She said.

"Doubt it. They don't know I'm here and besides, you know I'm always prepared." Takaski said with a smile. Tsunade looked at him for a second but then nodded.

"Alright we'll meet there in a few minutes." She said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll see you there." Kurenai said. It was at that moment that Shion figured something out.

"How do you know where he lives mom?" She asked. Everyone except Takaski turned to her and he did his best to hide his face. For her part Kurenai blushed.

"I-uh, well I've been there before. Takaski, uh- invited me over once and-." She stuttered out. Everyone's eyes widened and Kurama started to laugh.

"Looks like Naruto's not the only one getting some." He said still laughing. Kurenai's blush grew and Hinata and Shion looked at their mother in shock as Naruto did the same to Takaski. Shion suddenly smiled and said.

"I know I don't say this a lot but, go mom and I'm proud of you!" She said before hugging her. Kurenai was a bit taken back but hugged back and Hinata smiled and joined in the pride hug. Tsunade looked at the scene with a smile before shaking her head.

"Come on we have to get going and I think Takaski's head is about to explode with all the blood rushing there." She said. Everyone turned to Takaski who still had his head down and who quickly got into his car as Kurama snickered. Everyone then went to their separate vehicles and got in. Naruto got in with Takaski and Kurama and looked to his father and saw a small but very bright blush on his face. He smiled and Kurama looked like he was about ready to burst. Takaski put the keys into the ignition and then said.

"Even a word from either of you and there will be Hell to pay." He said calmly before turning on the car and driving away. A few minutes later they all arrived at Takaski's house and went inside with Takaski making sure that no one was looking. Everyone started to spread out in his living room and kitchen looking at him expectantly. Finally he said. "What?" Most people looked between each other and shrugged. Tsunade however had something she wanted to ask.

"What's this defense or whatever you said you've prepared just in case?" She asked. Takaski looked at her and then started to walk towards something.

"That, is this way." He said and everyone followed him with their eyes as he went to a bookcase. He reached up and pushed a few books aside to reveal a small and rather unnoticeable book. He reached up and pulled it. Suddenly his bookcase started to slide to the side much to everyone's shock and amazement. When it was done sliding a metal door with a keypad was revealed. Takaski typed something into the keypad and the metal door opened. Everyone looked inside and their mouths dropped. When he said he'd prepared they hadn't figured he meant like this. To put it simply Takaski had an entire armory stashed away in his home. The room they entered had everything from Colt 45s to ACR assault rifles and up on one of the top shelves Naruto saw a grenade launcher. While everyone was looking over the collection Tsunade turned to him.

"How did you afford all this?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I made a few wise investments. You'd be surprised just how much I'm worth." He said with a small smile. Everyone turned to him with curiosity.

"How much are you worth?" Kurenai asked. Takaski shrugged and started to count off with his fingers.

"Well I own this building, three small restaurants, this armory and a few other items including a collection of historic items that are worth a few million so I'd say my net worth is over fifty million dollars." He said bluntly. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Remind me why you teach." Naruto said. Takaski smiled.

"Because I like to and someone needs to keep you out of trouble." Takaski said as he wrapped his head in his arm and have him a noogy. Naruto struggled and eventually broke free and started to fix his hair as everyone smiled. "Well anyway you're all allowed to stay here until we start to get things under control so make yourselves comfortable. Personally I really want to go to bed and sleep but I am seriously doubting my ability to fall asleep at this point in time. If you need anything just come and get me. My room's the last one down the hall. Night everyone." He said. Everyone bade him goodnight. Naruto watched his father go to his room and disappear behind the door then promptly turned to the Twins.

"Well goodnight girls. Sorry about all the trouble I've caused you. I know this is a bit much to handle." Naruto said sorrowfully but still with a smile. The Twins looked at him confused and then looked at each other. Shion then turned to him and asked.

"What do you mean goodnight?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Well I was going to go to sleep and I was planning to take the couch or something. I figured you'd want to have your space to think about this right now." He said. The confusion on the Twins' faces grew.

"Why would we want space between us and you? If anything we want to close that space. We're not going to separate ourselves from you when you're in so much danger. We're going to be right by your side the entire time." Shion said. Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto was shocked but smiled softly and hugged the two girls before kissing their foreheads.

"Thanks girls. That means a lot. Though I still think we should go to sleep, it's been a long day. So you two can take one of the rooms and I'll take the cou-."

"Oh no you don't!" Shion stated. "You're sleeping in our room right next to us!" Shion said to which Hinata agreed. Before Naruto could say anything the two were dragging him to one of the bedrooms and opening the door. Kurenai and Kurama were looking at the scene in a mix of amusement and worry.

"No funny business you two!" Kurenai said. This time it was Hinata who turned around in the doorway to look at her mother.

"No promises." She said with a smile before closing the door. The two remaining adults were frozen still. Kurenai in mild shock at how much of a backbone her daughter had grown and Kurama with a face a mild amusement. Eventually to two shook it off and looked at each other. Kurenai then sighed and said.

"Kids these days." Kurama laughed lightly.

"Yeah, kids. Well I guess I'll take the couch, goodnight." He said, Kurenai returning the gesture. Kurenai then started to make her way down the hall and was about to enter one of the rooms when she looked at Takaski's door. She looked around to see if anyone was there and then made her way to the door. She slowly opened it and went inside only to be shocked still at what she saw. There was Takaski in only a towel, one that appeared to be too small on him at that. She blushed and was about to say something when he smiled at her.

"Come on Kurenai, you shouldn't be blushing after what happen last time you were here." He said. Kurenai's blush grew and she looked away.

"Idiot. You shouldn't talk about that so casually." She said not looking at him. Takaski lost his smile and shook his head.

"Why shouldn't I be able to? I think everyone already figured out how far our relationship has gone so that shouldn't be a problem. So what? Was I not any good?" he asked. Kurenai looked at him in shock at the bluntness of his question.

"No, that's not it at all! It's just I-I was f-figuring I wasn't that g-good." She said. She waited for a response and what she got was laughter. She looked up at Takaski as he just laughed, not at all trying to control himself as he just kept on laughing. When he stopped he looked to Kurenai who was pouting at him in such an adorable manner he started to laugh again making the pout grow. Eventually he stopped and she decided now was the time to speak. "And what's so funny?" She asked. Takaski looked at her and took a deep breath to try and keep from laughing again.

"You stuttering is kind of funny Kurenai. The blush and pout were also too cute and I couldn't help myself." He stated with a smile. He then came up to her and hugged her. She returned the hug and he said. "You were fine, I promise you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Just fine?" Kurenai asked with an annoyed tone. Takaski chuckled. He then looked down to her and looked her right in the eyes before kissing her. After breaking away he said.

"You were wonderful." Kurenai smiled at this then kissed him before breaking away.

"Alright then. I guess I'll go take a shower now." He said. Kurenai looked at him and without any contact with her brain she said.

"Mind if I join you?" Takaski froze and turned around. Kurenai was in dire want to put her hand over her mouth at that moment. Slowly a smile appeared on Takaski's face and he chuckled.

"Since when have you been so kinky Kurenai?" He said. Again before she could stop herself she said.

"So is that a yes?" Takaski this time just went over to the bathroom door and opened it and just as Kurenai figured he rejected the idea, to both her relief and sadness he turned around to her, still holding the door and bowed.

"Ladies first." He said. Kurenai then had the entire situation hit her and blushed terribly. Then a realization came to her.

"_Ah who cares, this might actually be fun." _She thought and without further resistance she made her way into the bathroom. As she passed him, Takaski rose up and stared at her ass. When she was in the bathroom Kurenai stopped and said.

"You can stare at my ass later Takaski, for now I think it's time to have a little more fun." Then she turned to look at him and gave him a sultry look and without any further delay, started to undress, very slowly.

"Oh I'm going to stare at more than your nice ass Kurenai. I think I'm going to enjoy this new side of you." Takaski said before coming all the way into the bathroom and shutting the door.

-With Naruto a few hours later*-

Naruto was lying between Hinata and Shion and looking up at the dark ceiling as he replayed the day over and over again. It all seemed too unreal. He looked down at the Twins and slowly got up, trying not to wake them. The minute he was out of their grasp the two groaned in disappointment and tried to regain his lost presence back to them. He smiled down at them and kissed their foreheads and then their lips making them smile and fall back into deep sleep. He then got off the bed and left the room, making sure to put on his pants. He then made his way down the hall and to the kitchen and went to the sleep and got himself a drink. When he closed the door Takaski was standing there making him jump.

"Sorry." Takaski said.

"No problem. What are doing up?" Naruto asked.

"Making sure that no one unpleasant appears here and also probably a bit of what's making you get up in the middle of the night." Takaski said. Naruto sighed.

"I'm just worried. What's going to happen now? Are we all going be moved or I'm I going to be moved away from the Twins? What's going to happen?" Naruto said putting his hands in his face.

"I don't know Naruto. You might be moved. We all might be moved, but right now I don't know. All I know is this, one: I will continue to protect you to the best of my ability, and two: I very highly doubt that even Witness Protection will keep you and the Twins apart. I doubt the Twins would allow that. But be prepared, the move might not be for a while and so it might be that you'll still go to school where me, Tsunade and the others can watch over you." He said making Naruto chuckle.

"I guess you're right. You'll have to tell me who the others are some time. Well for now I guess I'll go to bed now. Night Dad." And with that Naruto got up and went back into the room he was sharing with the Twins. The two immediately opened a space for him a wrapped their arms around him and held onto him like he'd fade away if they didn't.

Takaski watched Naruto go then sighed as he too got up. "He's got your calm in times like these Minato. Though the rest of his personality is his mother's, which I still can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He said to himself and started to walk off until he felt something weird. He stopped walking and touched the back of his head. "Huh, could have sworn something hit the back of my head." He said and then an idea hit him and he smiled. "Nice to see you too Kushina." And without another word, he disappeared down the hall. This time he knew he heard a 'dattebane'.

* * *

><p>End. Well I hope your guys liked the chapter. With all the stuff happening on Fanfiction at the time of this update I kind of got scared and didn't want to right out of fear of getting banned. Anyway as I always say, review (Please!), alert, favorite and spread the love. Thanks everyone. Four Crosses out.<p>

*Ha, cut off at the good part, sorry trying to stay out of trouble right now.


	9. Promises and New Threats

What up people? I hope you are enjoying this story and if you are then be happy for here's another chapter for you. If you have anything you'd like to ask then please send me a PM or a review and I'll see what I can do. I also want to add that the people who made requests that I do plan to get to them; I just have to find a few so please don't worry, but also, I still retain the right to decide if I want to so a suggestion or not if I don't get to it or simply don't want to do it for some reason please do not be mad. Also make sure to check out the bottom for any more news. Thanks. Okay on with the story.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a yawn. This action resulted with groans around and he looked around to take in his surroundings. Upon doing so he smiled at seeing the sources of the groans. Shion and Hinata did not seem pleased with his getting up. And were trying desperately to bring him back down to them. Their hands were on his chest trying to pull him back down. He brought their hands away from his body and to his lips where he kissed both of them tenderly. The still asleep girls seemed pleased by this as they started to moan in satisfaction. Feeling generous and a bit aroused at their moans he brought Hinata's hand to his mouth and took a gentle nip at it before sucking the 'wound' softly. Hinata started to stir as the actions started to heat her body. Naruto smiled down at her withering body before turning his attention to Shion's hand and doing the same. This time however he turned it over and started to kiss her palm and wrist. He would have continued if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped around his shoulders at that point.<p>

"She's not even awake. Why don't you show me some of that love?" Hinata asked from behind. Naruto turned to her and smiled broadly at her. Hinata returned the smile and lent down to kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate and the two started to moan into the kiss. Naruto was quickly losing himself to Hinata's warm lips when he felt something pulling at his pajama bottoms. He broke the kiss, much to Hinata's disappointment if her pout had anything to say about it, and turned to see Shion trying to pull down his pants almost like a little puppy clawing at the door to get in.

"Having trouble Shion?" He asked jokingly. She looked up at him with a pout.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't put your pants back on last night. I'd already have you in my mouth by now and be listening to your moans." She said before turning her attention back clawing at his pants.

"Well it's a good thing I did or else we'd already be going at it and if you haven't forgotten, we have school today." He said.

"Screw that. We almost lost you yesterday and you think we're going to school, or that we're going to allow you to go to school? Hell no! Now there's an even greater chance of losing you and we're not going to waste any of our time not being with you." Shion said. Hinata nodded behind Naruto and started to kiss and suckle his neck. Naruto moaned in appreciation and knew that if he didn't stop this quick there was no way he was going to be able to. Shion had finally able to pull down his pajama bottoms and his boxers to reveal his dick when Naruto brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head to him. When she looked up at him confused he smiled at her before he released her chin and turned his head and doing the same to Hinata. He then turned his body and picked Hinata up and put her next to Shion. He looked the two in eye and said.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise you that. No matter what. Even if, God forbid I die, whether by these guys or some other way, you will not lose me. I don't care if I have to fight the Grim Reaper to come back to you even as just a ghost to be with you. I'll be there for you always. In life and in death. I'll be there to comfort you, to hold and kiss you, and if need be I'll ghost fuck you just so that I can hear the music of your moans. You two understand?" He asked. The two looked at each other and then to him and nodded making him smile. "Good. I don't want you ever forget I love you two." He said before going up and kissing them on the forehead and then on the lips. When he did so with Shion she held his face in place and stuck her tongue in his mouth for a good minute before pulling away. Hinata looked ticked that her sister had pulled that since she herself had thought to do the same. Naruto was taken back by the kiss but eventually regained himself. With that the three got ready for school and made their way to the kitchen where they saw Takaski sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up at them with mild surprise.

"Well I didn't figure you'd all actually go to school today." He said.

"Can't hide here forever." Naruto replied. Takaski sighed and nodded as he got up.

"I guess you're right. But still, right now things are really dangerous. You sure you want to go?" Takaski asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment before turning his head to the Twins who returned his look and nodded to him. He turned back to Takaski and said.

"Absolutely."

"Alright then. Let's go then, before we're late." Takaski said and the three teenagers started to make there way to the door.

"You didn't figure you'd leave without saying goodbye." Kurenai said popping out of nowhere. The Twins look to their mom and went up and hugged her.

"Bye mom." The two said. Kurenai hugged them tightly before letting them go allowing them to go back to Naruto. Takaski then went up to her and held her close to him before looking down and saying.

"Goodbye." Kurenai looked up into his eyes before reaching her hand up and bringing his head down so she could kiss him. The three teenagers froze at the sight, since the two had never been so public about their relationship.

"Jeez, you two had better break apart before your kids lose their breakfast." Everyone turned to see Kurama leaning over the couch giving off a foxy smile.

"Oh shut up. I've seen you in far more compromising situations Kurama." Takaski said pulling away from Kurenai. Naruto and the Twins, having finally snapped out of their stupors had bid everyone a final farewell. When Takaski reached the door he stopped and turned to Kurenai. He looked at her for a moment before smiling at her.

"We'll be back soon, okay?" Kurenai looked at him before smiling and nodding. With that, Takaski went outside and closed the door, making sure to lock it. Kurenai looked at the door for another few seconds before turning her gaze to the cause of the burning hole in her side. She saw Kurama still hanging over the couch with a goofy smile on his face.

"So." He said putting strain on the word making Kurenai's eyebrow rise. "Mind telling me how you and Takaski got together?" He asked. Kurenai looked at him for a second, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly an idea came to her and she said.

"Only if you tell me about you and Naruto's mother." She stated. Kurama immediately lost his smile and looked her straight into the eyes.

"You really want to know?" He asked. She nodded making him sigh.

"Alright then. Here it is."

-At school with Naruto and the Twins-

Takaski had bid the three goodbye as he went to go get his class ready. Naruto and the Twins then decided to just walk around for a minute and discuss how the day was going to go.

"So how should we act? Should we act as we normally do? Should we act cautious? Reserved? What do you two think?" Naruto asked. The Twins gained thoughtful expressions as they tried to think of what to do.

"I think we should act as we normally do so we don't attract suspicion. Also we shouldn't mention anything about the incident yesterday. That might attract some unwanted attention." Shion said. Naruto and Hinata nodded and the two started to walk toward their first class of the day. Luckily that was where they felt safest since that class was with Takaski.

When they got there they went in and saw Takaski looking over some work on his desk.

"Hey guys." He said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was us?" Naruto asked.

"I heard three pairs of footsteps moving in harmony together. It wasn't too hard to guess." Takaski said looking up at him for a moment before looking back down at his work. Naruto smiled and the three teens made their way to their desks just as the bell rang. After that students started to appear one after the other until eventually the last one appeared and sat down in their desk. After the second bell rang Takaski looked up at his students with a smile. He took role then went to the front of the class and leaned onto his desk.

"Well unfortunately I didn't have time to figure out a class schedule today so instead we will watch a documentary on the Third Great Shinobi War and its discussion of the possibility of a forth great war. I suggest you take notes for this will be on your final." Takaski said before going to start to film. The class groaned except for Naruto who rather liked documentaries, which was probably why he had an A in the class."

Takaski started the movie and most everyone started to scribble down notes as they watched. As Naruto did so he overheard someone say. "Did you hear what happened at the Ichiraku apartment complex?" They asked. Naruto froze. That was his apartment.

"No. What happen?" The other person whispered.

"Apparently there was some sort of shoot out. The news said some guys with machine guns tried to kill someone there." The first person replied.

"That's terrible. Do you know who they were after?"

"No the news didn't say. They said that the police are refusing to give out a name and one of the news guys speculated it was probably someone from witness protection."

"Wait didn't Shikimaru say he knew someone who lived in those apartments?"

"Yeah, yeah he did. Hey Shikimaru." The first person whisper yelled. Shikimaru took his head off the desk and looked to them.

"What do you troublesome two want?" He asked.

"Do you know anyone that lives in the Ichiraku Apartment complex?" The first asked.

"Yeah, Naruto does." Shikimaru stated. Naruto froze still.

"_Damn you Shikimaru." _He thought. The two girls, Sakura and Ino looked at each other shocked before turning their attention to Naruto. They tried calling out to him but he did his best to ignore them. Though when they threw something at him he knew he couldn't ignore them anymore. He sighed and turned around with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Hey did anything happen at your apartment yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"My apartment?" Naruto asked feigning confusion.

"Yeah. Don't you live at Ichiraku Apartments?" Ino asked.

"I did, but I moved out a little while ago. Why did something happen?" He asked.

"Yeah apparently someone shot up an apartment and they're not releasing names." Sakura said. Naruto inwardly sighed in relief.

"That's scary. But I don't know anything about it, sorry." He said before turning back around. He inwardly thanked God as he put his attention back to the film. The girls seemed a little disappointed but soon found a new subject to talk about. However the three did not see the other two people listening in on the conversation. Their names, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga.

"I thought you said you went over to his place yesterday?" Sasuke whispered to Neji.

"I did. I saw him there myself. There's no way that he hasn't been living there for awhile." Neji replied.

"So he lied? What does he get out of that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was actually involved with what happened there." Neji stated.

"You wanna find out?" Sasuke asked with an evil smile. Neji gained an evil smile of his own as he nodded.

"Hell yeah." He replied and the two turned their gaze to Naruto's back as they plotted revenge.

Naruto shivered as he felt a chill go up his spine. He had the greatest sense that something awful was being plotted against him and he didn't like it. With everything that was happening it was highly likely that the feeling was being completely truthful. That thought didn't bode well with him and he tried desperately to put all his attention back onto the film, knowing all the while he'd be unsuccessful.

-A few hours later-

The final bell rang and Naruto quickly gathered all his things, as he really wanted to be home quickly. He nearly ran out of the school, only slowed by the crowds of students and once he was out of the doors he had every idea to bolt it home when he heard.

"Naruto!" He turned to see his two favorite girls running out to him with smiles on their faces. He was slightly calmed by their presence and felt bad that he was about to leave them so quickly because of a 'feeling' he had. The girls came up to him, still with their smiles on their faces making Naruto smile, but the two soon lost their smiles as they noticed the cold sweat on Naruto's face.

"Naruto are you alright? You're sweating." Shion said as she put her hand on his forehead. Naruto froze at the contact and question but soon gave a broad smile and said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get home." He said. His voice however was in too much of a rush and the girls looked at him with worry. Hinata went up to him and hugged his arm and held onto him.

"What's wrong Naruto? We know there's something wrong so don't deny it." Hinata said as Shion nodded. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"It's going to sound stupid." Naruto said letting his head fall. A hand suddenly touched his chin and forced it up. He was met with the caring eyes of Hinata as she moved her hand from his chin to his cheek.

"And that doesn't matter. Just tell us." Hinata said.

"I-It's just, during class, I had this weird feeling. It felt ominous and evil, like something bad was going to happen and I couldn't help but-." He paused and the Twins waited patiently for him to continue. "-but feel scared. I was terrified by a feeling I had. I've never been that scared before and it was only because of a stupid feeling I had. How can I be such a coward?" Naruto said dropping his head. Tears started to appear in his eyes shocking the Twins. Before any of them knew it they had embraced him in a hug. Naruto stiffened and his crying stopped as he felt the Twins' arms squeeze him tightly.

"Idiot." Naruto looked down to Shion who had her face in his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"You're an idiot. You think you're a coward when you got scared. What you don't understand is that it's alright to get scared. It proves you're not stupid, which means that that feeling you had wasn't stupid either. It doesn't matter that you're scared. You have us remember. And remember this morning, remember what you told us?" Shion asked looking up at him. Naruto nodded. "You said that we wouldn't lose you and that even in death you'd come back to us. Well the same goes for us. You won't lose us and we don't care about death. We'll come back from the dead just to make sure that you know who owns this." Shion said before she reached down and cupped him manhood making him jump.

"Shion's right Naruto. It's alright if you're scared; if anything I'd be scared if you weren't. Just remember that you still have us and we'll protect you just as much as you'll protect us. Never forget we love you." Hinata said snuggling into his chest. Naruto looked back and forth between the two girls and soon a smile appeared on his face and he hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks girls. I love you both." He said making the girls smile. "Come on let's go home." The Twins agreed and they started to make their way home, nice and slow enjoying each other's company. During this entire scene they didn't notice the two unpleasant overseers.

Sasuke and Neji had on their permanent 'Naruto' sneers as they watched him leave with Shion and Hinata.

"What the hell do you think that was about?" Neji asked.

"No idea, but whatever it was made that Naruto prick cry. That in itself makes me want to find out what it is." Sasuke replied.

"You want to follow them?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure they don't see you." Sasuke said. Neji nodded and with that the two started to follow the trio.

-Around forty minutes later-

Naruto and the Twins had made it home and as they got to the door they started to run like excited five year olds as they wanted to spend some 'quality time' together. They were soon through the door and inside. Sasuke and Neji watched them go in with confusion.

"Hey Neji, who's place is this?" Sasuke asked as he looked it over. Neji shrugged.

"No idea. Let's go take a look." They two then went to the window and checked through the window. They were confused by who they saw. They saw Naruto and the Twins run down the hall and disappear and a beautiful woman standing there looking like she was trying to control them. "Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea. Though she kind of looks like she could be Hinata and Shion's mom." Neji replied. Sasuke nodded and their focus shifted to the appearance of a tall redheaded man with a scruffy look to him.

"Any idea who he is?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head. Suddenly they heard a car coming up behind them and park. They turned their heads in fear as they ducked behind cover. They watched as the person got out of their car and their eyes widened at seeing none other than Takaski Kagashi coming out of the car and making his way to the door before going inside. The two looked at each other before quickly going to the window and looking inside again. They watched as their most hated teacher went over to the woman they suspected to be the Twins' mother and kissed her, much to their surprise, and then greet the redheaded man before he too, disappeared down the hall, the woman doing the same not too much later, leaving only the redhead in view before he went over to the couch, sat down and started to watch TV, leaving only the top of his head in view. The two then dropped down from the window and looked at each other.

"What the Hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it's big." Neji said.

"So what should we do now?" Sasuke asked. Neji shrugged. And the two stood there for a moment thinking until Sasuke snapped his fingers catching Neji's attention. "The girls in class said that the news didn't release any names for that shooting yesterday right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they just said where it was." Neji replied.

"Yeah, it was at Naruto's old apartment, which it appears he just moved from. So what if he's in hiding." Sasuke said, confusing Neji.

"Hiding? Why would he be in hiding?"

"I remember watching this cop show and in it they had to put this guy into something called Witness Protection so that he didn't get killed."

"So you think that Naruto's in Witness Protection?" Neji asked.

"Maybe. But that means that someone's after him, and do you know what that means?" Neji shook his head. Sasuke gained an evil grin. "It means that if we give them this information they deal with him themselves." Sasuke said. With this Neji gained an evil smile of his own.

"So how do we contact these guys?" Neji asked.

"That's why there's this great thing called the Internet. We'll have to be discreet though, we don't want to get caught." Sasuke said. Neji agreed and with that the two left, plans being made as they walked off into the darkness of their minds.

* * *

><p>End. Alright here's another for everyone. If you guys have any questions for me please give a review and ask them or send me a PM and I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for reading and please R&amp;F&amp;A. (Review, Favorite, and Alert for anyone who doesn't know). Thanks again, Four Crosses out.<p> 


	10. Blood and Vengeance

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updating ANYTHING in so long, I don't know I guess I lost my groove or whatever, but I'm back so here it is. Please forgive me.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was typing away at his keyboard while Neji looked over his shoulders getting anxious. They were on some sort of black listed contract killer website looking for Naruto's name or someone that might be looking for him.<p>

"Man, how did you know about this website, and better yet, how did you get on here? This doesn't look like your standard Google search here." Neji said.

"You just don't go on the web enough, or you just don't know where to search. I found this website after my brother killed my folks. I wanted someone to kill him; unfortunately it didn't work out since no one could find him. Now if I can just find Naruto on the list or better yet find someone who's looking for him then we'll be all set and everything will get done and Naruto will be out of the picture. Hey we may even get a reward from these guys for pinpointing Naruto for them. That, plus getting our girls back will make this one sweet deal." Sasuke said with a sinister smile. Neji grew one of his own and allowed Sasuke to get back to work. The search went on for another hour and the two were wondering whether or not they would find him when they checked into one of the chats and saw this:

**Red Cloud Big Bomber:** _Sorry boss we missed him. That cop was there and saved his ass, bastard grazed my arm. I told you we should have used explosives!_

This caught their attention and they started to read further.

**Red Cloud Mask: **_Then we would've had the feds on our tail as they would've figured it was a terrorist attack and I don't feel like adding 'threat to national security' to my list of crimes. That one statement will get us in deeper then we want. Where is the boy now?_

**Red Cloud Big Bomber: **_Don't know boss, they left right afterwards and we lost them. We haven't found the fox yet so we can't just follow him to where they're hiding like last time. But don't worry; this Naruto boy is as good as dead. _

And now the two knew that they found what they were looking for and with evil smiles on their faces they went to action.

**Fan of Vengeance: **_Hey, I think I might just know where you can find Naruto._

**Red Cloud Big Bomber: **_Who the fuck are you?! This ain't got nothing to do with you brat! _

**Red Cloud Mask: **_Quiet; let the person tell us what they know. So you know where the boy is? Mind sharing that information?_

Sasuke smiled.

**Fan of Vengeance: **_Sure, I just have one question. Are you going to kill him?_

After he sent the message the two waited for the answer. They didn't have to wait long before a new message was sent.

**Red Cloud Mask: **_And if I was then what would you _say_?_

The twos smiles grew impossible large and malicious as Sasuke typed:

**Fan of Vengeance: **_Then I'd say, make it painful. Make him suffer. _

**Red Cloud Mask: **_You can be sure of that. Now where is he?_

Sasuke smiled and typed in the address.

-A few days later-

Everyone was sitting around enjoying the weekend in Takaski's home. Kurama was sitting on the couch watching TV, Kurenai was making lunch, and Naruto was sitting with a shit eating grin on his face as the Twins were kissing his cheeks and as Kurama had stated in a joking manner, they were 'sickly lovey dovey' which had earned him a glare for the three teenagers. Takaski just shook his head and then went over to Kurenai who was leaning over the stove and hugged her waist before kissing her neck. She smiled and brought her hand around his neck before turning her head and kissing him.

"Lunch is almost ready, go tell everyone to come into the kitchen." She said. Takaski smiled and kissed her again before going out to the family room and telling everyone. They all got up and made their way to the kitchen. Just as Takaski was about to do the same he saw something in his window. He watched as someone ran from his door and down the steps. He grew curious and went to the window. He looked out the window and saw someone in a black coat with red clouds run to a car. His eyes widened but before he could do anything more the front of his house was blown up as the man set off a bomb that he'd placed on Takaski's front door.

Takaski was blasted back ten feet into his wall and smashed hard against it while everyone else took cover in the kitchen. Naruto was the first however to pop his head out and watched as Takaski slowly got up, clearly not okay and turned to him.

"Everyone, get into the safe room!" He screamed. Everyone did so, except Naruto who ran over to his adoptive father and helped him up. "Naruto this is not the time to be a hero they're after you! Go damn it go!" He yelled, leaving to room for argument. Naruto ran off to the safe room with Takaski following slowly behind him. The two made it to the safe room where everyone was huddle together but the got there instead of closing the door Takaski went to one of his gun selves and went to the very top where he grabbed his grenade launcher.

"Alright, let's see how they like a taste of their own medicine." He said. He then walked out of the door and Naruto looked eager to follow but Takaski looked back at him. "Naruto stay here." He said Naruto nodded. Takaski then walked away and went to the front of his house. He stepped over the rubble until he was outside and looked straight toward the car that the two Akatsuki were standing next to as they admired their handy work. Actually it was the blonde one who was admiring his handy work while the red headed one looked bored. Their expressions changed however when Takaski came walking out with a grenade launcher.

"Oh shit!" The blonde one yelled. And with that Takaski shot a round right at their car and it exploded as if they were in a videogame. The two were however were fine, if not a bit shaken up, and quickly pulled their guns and started shooting. The street was by now completely empty as everyone had run after the first two explosions. Takaski ducked back inside as they started to return fire and pulled out his pistol and returned fire. He missed the blonde one who was behind cover but kept hitting the red haired one but all he did was stumble back about a foot each time.

"Shit, it's Sasori, fucking freak really did turn himself into a bullet proof doll." He said obviously annoyed. He decided his best bet was to take out the blonde one and so he went out from behind his cover to take a shot. But that was what Sasori was waiting for and this allowed him to take his shot. He was rewarded with Takaski falling down, hit by the bullet. The blonde one looked pleased and was about to run in when Sasori said.

"You know the rules, my hit, my kill." The blonde one looked disappointed but held his ground. Sasori then made his way across the street and into Takaski's home. There he found Takaski's body, blood spilling from it, but Takaski himself was turned over and his face couldn't be seen. Sasori didn't like this position and so he walked over to the body and placed his foot on Takaski's side before flipping him over.

He was rewarded with the pissed off and determined face of Takaski who raised his gun and pointed it straight at Sasori's head before pulling the trigger. Apparently Sasori hadn't made his head bulletproof as the bullet went through his head spreading blood and brain matter all over the ceiling. Sasori's body fell and landed at Takaski's feet. Takaski got up slowly, even more slowly then before and looked at the body before going to his door. It was then that the sirens were finally heard and the blonde attacker took notice of this and looking at his flaming car took off down the street. Takaski saw this and quickly as he could in his wounded state ran back inside and to the safe room. He opened it up and was rewarded by the scared faces of everyone in there. There expressions soon changed as they saw his wounded state and worry became the new expression. Takaski however didn't notice any of this as he quickly stumbled to one of his gun racks and picked up a sniper rifle before he again stumbled out of the safe room, leaving everyone else stunned and extremely worried.

Takaski got outside but nearly fell down his stairs as his wounds were taking their toll on him. He watched the fleeing form of the blonde man and brought his sniper rifle up to his shoulder and took aim. He looked down his sights and took aim but his sight became blurry and he shook his head in an attempt to refocus them and again took aim. Sweat was running down his entire body and he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. He did so just as a wave of pain hit him and changed the direction of the shot. Instead of hitting the back of the fleeing man it instead hit where his arm connected with his shoulder and blew his entire left arm off. Takaski heard the man's cry and watched him fall to the ground. This sight was good enough for Takaski as he let his arms drop and, not being able to hold it's weight any longer, he dropped the gun.

Everyone else had come out from the safe room and looked at the bloody form of Takaski. Kurama went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder to see if he was okay, only to have Takaski fall down in front of him. Kurama was able to catch him before he hit the ground but the act had sent everyone else running to them.

"Dad! Dad are you okay?!" Naruto asked fear evident in his voice. Takaski didn't respond and Naruto was about to ask again but the emergency vehicles had finally arrived and were rushing in to check on everyone. Ten paramedics surrounded Takaski and started to work on him. Naruto watched them worked for a while until a hand was placed on his shoulder and turned to see Tsunade standing there. She looked at him with a worried face and they both looked toward Takaski who was being put into the ambulance. The pair went over to the ambulance and made their way to Takaski. He was barely conscious and had a gas mask over his face but he turned to Tsunade and rasped out. "Sasori… Sasori's dead. I-I also got the blonde one… his arm flew off. Is… is he dead?" Takaski asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No they found his arm, and a trail of blood but he's gone and the trail ended on the next street over. You did good Takaski, rest, we'll take care of the rest." Tsunade said. Takaski gave a small nod and then turned his attention to Naruto.

"I'm just glad you and everyone else is okay. Don't… don't worry about this Naruto… I've faced worse… now you behave okay… I'll be back in no time you hear me?" He said. Naruto just nodded, too focused on stopping the tears in his eyes from falling. With that Takaski was placed in the back of the ambulance and the doors were closed.

When the ambulance rushed off and turned the corner Naruto spoke. "They're going to pay for this." No doubt presented itself in his voice. Tsunade turned her head to him and nodded.

"Yes, yes they will. And don't worry Naruto; Takaski will be there every step of the way to help you. He's not going down that easily." She said with equal amount of determination. The two stood there for a while but when Naruto heard his name called he turned his head and looked at the Twins. A small smile appeared on his face and he walked over to them. He brought them both into a hug before they and everyone else got into a pair of police cars and drove away to a new safe house.

He was clutching his missing arm and looking desperately at the syringe filled with morphine sitting on the table.

"You failed." The masked man said.

"Come on man he was armed. How were we to suspect that he had a fucking grenade launcher? Even you would have flinched at that!" He screamed in agony.

"I wouldn't have given him the chance to use it, nor would I have allowed him to kill my partner." The masked man continued. The blonde man looked like he was going to die but was able to force out:

"He stated one of the rules. You hit him you kill him. It wasn't my fault." He said as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Yes, and that's the only reason I don't kill you, but from now on I'm you're partner."

"I don't even know you're name." The blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Well, Deidara you can just call me Tobi." The masked man said before he tossed him the syringe. Deidara greedily took the syringe and plunged it into his vein before finally passing out in relief. Tobi looked down at the man in disgust before saying. "Not sure how much more useful he'll be, I guess I'll have to deal with him soon enough, but first I think I'll ask if my new found friend 'Fan of Vengeance' can be of any help."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm back! Sorry if this wasn't very good, my skills are kind of rusty but I am back, at least I really hope that I'm back. Anyway thank you for reading and please send me love with Reviews! I love reviews!<strong>


	11. Author Announcement

Dear readers,

This notice is here to provide you with information on a purge I plan to do to all my stories. What this entitles is that I will go back, rewrite and fix my stories as well as possibly permanently abandoning some. This purge will come about with the completion of my series, Rider's Hope, which I hope will be done by early next year. With this purge I hope to rejuvenate myself into my Fanfiction writing as well as create a better reading experience for all of you. After this purge I plan to make some changes to my writing. These changes being:

I will be writing two updates for stories simultaneously. One will be stories that I have created from my own imagination while the second will be to finally write out any requests you, my readers, have made to me. This will be difficult for me and I hope you will forgive and remind me of this duty I have presented to myself.

This is what I hope to do in the near future and with any luck, will do so very soon. I have placed this in all my active stories and in my profile to see. I apologize if you all were looking for updates and you are very warranted in you anger so are, in this case only, allowed to flame my works, after this, I will delete all flames I see. Now I thank you all for reading this and hope you enjoy the future changes and help me to make them come about.


	12. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
